7. PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT People with serious chronic conditions need to manage complex medication and treatment regimens, monitor physiological functioning, manage symptoms and disability, make difficult lifestyle changes, maintain adequate physical activity and proper nutrition, access care, navigate the health care system, and communicate effectively with providers. Self-management interventions that prevent or treat serious chronic illness are essential to limit disability, reduce mortality, improve quality of life, reduce healthcare resource use, and lower costs of care. The proposed new research training program is designed to prepare the next generation of nurse scientists to conduct high impact research and lead interdisciplinary research teams to develop and test innovative self-management interventions to prevent, or manage, serious chronic conditions. To achieve this goal, three (3) predoctoral and three (3) postdoctoral trainees annually will receive interdisciplinary research training to prepare them to: 1) develop and apply conceptual and theoretical frameworks to guide research on, and development of, self-management interventions to prevent and manage serious chronic conditions; 2) conduct research using innovative designs, rigorous methods, and sophisticated analytics to advance the science of self-management; 3) become leaders of interdisciplinary science teams and advocates of research and health policy to improve self-management and reduce the burden of serious chronic conditions. Trainees will develop skills to communicate effectively both orally and in writing to scientific and lay communities. The proposed training program builds upon 25 years of experience with research training at Indiana University School of Nursing. This interdisciplinary training will include development and testing of tailored self- management interventions, including those enhanced by advanced technology, advanced research methods, and exposure to all phases of translational nursing research. Research training is based on individual development plans that are tailored to the needs and research area of each trainee. Training will include required Self-Management Intervention seminars, relevant courses, immersion in the mentor?s interdisciplinary research team, intensive mentoring by a nursing and an interdisciplinary mentor, workshops and consultation with visiting scientists, and a wide array of interdisciplinary conferences and workshops available within School of Nursing centers and across the university. Trainee outcomes include successful completion of the PhD, publications, presentations, small grant funding, and submission of NIH grant applications. Trainee progress will be closely monitored and the program will be rigorously evaluated using multiple strategies and from diverse perspectives.